Driving while distracted is a significant cause of highway accidents. Recent attention to the dangers of driving while talking on a phone and/or driving while “texting” have brought the public's attention to this problem. While the awareness is newly heightened the problem is quite old. Driving while eating, adjusting a car's audio system, and even talking to other passengers can and does take drivers' attention away from driving, thus creating and/or otherwise increasing risks.
A need exists to assist drivers in focusing their attention where it is needed to increase highway safety. Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for managing operation of a portable electronic device.